Degrassi's Angels
by HarleighDavidson
Summary: When Jake finds out about Asher sexually harassing Clare, things get serious. Contians Eli, Jake, and Fitz bromance One-shot.


**First of all we do not own Degrassi or the characters etc...this is just an AU fanfic. This takes place after the episode Waterfalls part (2)**

***We were bored.****.****. and we started writing this. Thanks***

Jake let out a sigh of relief as he walked into the Martin/Edwards house after a long day at 'Martin & Son' contracting, glad that he finally had time to relax.

Helen and Glen had decided to go out and 'celebrate' their success on a huge project whatever that was supposed to mean, and to be completely honest Jake didn't want to know what they meant by that. He shook his head; plopping himself down on the couch in the living room, ready for a night of relaxation and eating.

Or maybe he would get up for a bit to go get himself some KFC chicken to make his night much better. Chicken always made everything better, even if he was having the worst day he could just eat some chicken and life would be great again.

As Jake lay himself down on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment then heard a distant sobbing from inside if the house. He sat up and spun his head to look around before realizing that there was only one person who it could be.

Jake had no idea what could be bothering his step-sister so much, but he didn't ever want to hear about her being upset. So Jake quickly made his way up the stairs, stopping outside his sobbing sister's bedroom door and knocked.

"Clare?"

No answer.

Jake then sighed, curious to see what made Clare so upset. He placed his hand on the door handle turned it and walked into Clare's bedroom; only to see he fair haired girl lying on her bed crying. Shouldn't she be happy? Lately she'd been practically bouncing off the walls, so jazzed about her internship at the 'Toronto Interpreter'.

"Clare...Are you alright?" he asked curiously as he kneeled down beside the bed.

"Jake. Go away" Clare said, her voice sounded muffled since her face was pressed against a fluffy pink pillow.

"I won't let you sit here and cry. Why are you crying anyway? Shouldn't you be happy about your internship? It's all you've been talking about lately." He really wanted to know what was wrong with Clare, he couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"Fine..", she sighed and sat up to face him.

"You know the guy who I work for at the Internship? A-Asher... We were working late on my article for the paper and he... Jake. He kissed me."

Jake's eyes widened, his face expressed both shock and anger as he looked at his sobbing sister. He wanted to kill Asher for doing that to Clare. He didn't have the right to kiss her. It was just so wrong. Shouldn't he know that? Someone sexually harassing Clare was a big deal... And he wasn't going to let this just slide.

"Have you told Eli?" he asked.

"N-no..." she choked out.

Jake grew much angrier by the nanosecond. The burning fire of rage inside of him wouldn't go away unless he made Asher feel the same way Clare did at this very moment, maybe worse. He deserved it anyway. Jake then thought... He needed help to get revenge on Asher. And he knew just who would be able to help him.

Jake hopped out of his red pickup truck, and walked up to the Goldsworthy's house. Eli was the best guy for this sort of thing. The whole Jack character in his play 'Love Roulette' was just so he could get revenge on Jake and mess with Clare in the process.

Eli was the king of revenge at Degrassi, and he definitely needed help from him. Jake left a couple soft knocks on the front door and patiently waited for someone to answer.

Moments passed and suddenly a tall man answered the door.

"Hey, are you a lumberjack?" the man asked. The man who he thought had to be Eli's dad. Frogger was it? But Jake was to clueless to realize much at the time.

"Oh, no sir. Uhm.. Is Eli home?" he asked kindly, looking at the man who looked like he had just been woken up from the best sleep in his life. Jake just hoped that he would be able to get what he wanted and fast.

"Sure is. Give me a minute lumberjack", he said and left the door open as he got Eli.

The dark haired boy soon arrived at the door with a questioning look on his face. He walked outside and closed the door.

"What are you doing here...?", Eli asked. Wondering why the guy who should've hated his guts was at his doorstep.

"How would you feel if you could get back at a guy who hurt Clare?"

"I'm listening", Eli said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jake then explained the whole Clare and Asher situation to the boy and hoped that he would feel just as hurt and angry as he did. Eli's face looked shock stricken, just like his once looked just minutes ago.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Eli shouted then punched the brick wall beside him.

Jake eyes widened as he placed both hands on Eli's shoulders, turning the shorter boy so that he was facing him.

"Dude. Calm down. We're going to get back at this guy." Jake said with a nod.

"Let's do this", Eli then agreed to get revenge on Asher, like he could even let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Jake then noticed Eli looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is it?"

"We need to do something... And I know just who can help us. Trust me, okay?", he asked.

Jake didn't know how to answer this question. Could he trust Eli? Well, since he was the revenge king he might as well try to.

Jake nodded and the two teenagers headed to the red pick-up truck. But as the approached, Eli sped up ahead of him and hopped into the front seat and closed the door. Jake rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake asked.

"Driving." Eli admitted with a smug smirk on his face.

"No offense, but I don't think I should let a guy who crashed a hearse into a wall drive my truck.." Jake said seriously, not wanting anything to happen to his baby.

Eli nodded; agreeing that he shouldn't drive the truck. The dark haired boy then hopped out of the truck, and settled with the passenger seat.

Eli and Jake both shared the same amount of anger as the other. Both of them wanted to kill Asher. Not literally; but wanted to harm or severely injure Asher.

"We have to go to a church..." Eli admitted.

Jake then backed out of his parking spot and drove down the street in the direction that Eli told him to. He wondered why they had to go to church. Did Eli suddenly have the urge to become Christian or something?

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause the guy we need is there" Eli told him.

"Who's the guy?" Jake said. Wanting to know why they were going to church, and who they were going to find there.

"You'll see", he finished.

Jake didn't say anything else.

Eli then told Jake the directions as they drove down the busy city streets. The church wasn't all that far, just too far for the boys to walk, it may've taken too long. Eli then grew anxious to see the look on Asher's face when they showed up at the office. He thought it would be rather amusing for himself at least.

Jake stopped the truck in front of a church, still confused about why they were at a church and not already kicking some pervert's ass like they should be.

"Let's go." Eli told the boy in plaid before opening the door and stepping out of the truck.

Jake then rolled his eyes slightly before following the shorter boy up the stairs and through the front door of the church.

The church was basically empty aside from what appeared to be a teenage boy sitting at the front of the place. He was on his knees, his eyes closed, hands placed together in front of his face. He was obviously praying and Jake had no idea why the hell they were there.

Eli turned his head and looked around before quickly walking up to the boy at the front of the church.

"Hey!" the confused boy shouted as he felt Eli's hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his prayers.

As soon as Eli looked at the boy he wasn't too sure if what he was doing was the right choice. Maybe they didn't need him. But it was too late to turn back now wasn't it?

"Eli? What do _you _want?"

"I need your help Fitz."

Fitz rolled his eyes at Eli, looking at both of the boys in front of him and letting out a displeased groan. He stood up from his position of kneeling on the floor of the church then gave the boys a look.

"It's Clare." Eli quickly started to explain to him.

"Someone's...hurt her and I-we need your help to get back at the asshole." he muttered then clenched his teeth after he spoke.

Fitz let out a gasp at Eli's language "You don't say things like that in church Eli. Now what happened to Clare, and why do you need me?"

"This guy sexually harassed her!" Jake suddenly yelled out, causing Fitz's eyes to widen.

"Wait...who are you?" Fitz asked, looking confused as he spoke.

"That's Jake. Now let's go."

Eli grabbed Fitz by the arm then lead both of the boys back to Jake's truck. They needed to get back at this Asher guy. No one hurt Clare and got away with it.

"Did someone really sexually harass Clare?" Fitz questioned after they were all in the car and on their way to their destination.

"Yes." the other two boys muttered instantly and Fitz didn't ask any more hearing the anger in their voices.

"But god helped me. I can't do this again."

"Shut up Fritz." Jake told him, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Fitz." he corrected then leaned back in his seat and prayed that he wouldn't go to hell for what he was about to do. But to be honest Fitz cared about Clare and he thought that what he was doing would just be another way to prove it to her.

All three boys didn't speak for what seemed like hours, but anyone could tell that they were all sick with revenge and hate. They all wanted to mess up the guy that had hurt the most important girl in each of their lives.

When this guy assaulted Clare; he definitely didn't see this coming.

"So...how about we get some KFC?" Jake asked randomly after at least ten minutes of none of them speaking to one another.

"What the hell?"

Eli looked at Fitz in the back seat, confused about how the 'Jesus freak' had just said that.

Fitz then reached his hand up to slap it over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. He had let the old Fitz get the best of him once again.

"We're getting back at this guy Jake. Shut up about the KFC." Eli muttered, obviously annoyed by his question.

"Fine. Fine. I was only trying to lighten up the mood Captain Doom."

Fitz chuckled to himself from the back seat after Jake's comment, but kept his mouth shut since he didn't want to beat up the wrong guy.

Eli just rolled his eyes and looked out the window while Jake drove, just wanting to do what they needed to.

"Can this piece of junk go any faster?!" Eli practically screamed at Jake after another five minutes of driving in silence.

"Shut up and we'll get there Goldilocks." He told the annoyed boy beside him, continuing to drive.

Once they arrived in the parking lot, the three teenagers got out of the red pickup truck and stood behind it. So they were not visible to whomever was leaving the building. The boys all waited with anticipation for the man to come out of the building; but if no one was watching the doors, how would they know? Eli then thought of an idea.

He then climbed under the truck, looking at the feet of journalists just passing by. Fitz and Jake both shared a confused glance and the other, and just shrugged. Eli was a weird dude.

Eli scoped out the scenery, looking around to see if Shawstack would appear.

Fitz thought about what was going to happen soon. Was he really ready to do this? He'd made so much progress, getting better from his old ways. And forgetting his troubled past. He was a Christian now, and he had beliefs and new ways of living. He felt ashamed for failing god.

Jake couldn't believe that he had let something like that happen to Clare. It had to somehow be his fault. Even though he was no longer her boyfriend he still loved her, and should have been able to protect her. Clare had done so much for Jake. She had made living in Toronto not so bad for him, and he was unable to accept that this Asher guy had made his Clare cry. He had to show this guy the pain that he had seen in Clare's eyes. She deserved that much.

As Eli lay under the truck, he thought about Clare his beautiful, fair haired, twinkly eyed girlfriend. Speaking of her eyes, they were the perfect shade of blue. He then blinked back into reality. Why didn't she tell him? He had to find out from her stepbrother and ex-boyfriend. Did she not trust him enough? Eli let out a disappointed sigh. He felt as if he failed Clare. Not just as a boyfriend, as a true friend. He should've protected her. He should've been there.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Asher walking towards an Ally way carrying a coffee cup. Eli then crawled out from under the truck and smiled deviously at the two boys.

"Mission: Asher Shawstack's a pervert is now commencing", he says in a whisper. He then points to Asher and they slowly start making their way over and hiding behind cars as they do it, not wanting Asher to notice them.

"I have an idea." Fitz told Eli and Jake as they were crouched down behind a blue Van they were beside, and listened to Fitz's idea.

"I'm going to distract him by acting like I love him. And you two are going to come up from behind and threw him in the dumpster without his clothes. Then we leave like no one saw anything", he said with a nod.

The three teenagers agreed with each other's' ideas, and made their way over to Asher.

As Eli and Jake sneaked their way over, Fitz did the honors.

"Oh my gosh! It's-It's really you! Asher Shawstack!", he said. He was being awarded with Asher's gaze now. All attention was on him.

"Can I please have your autograph!?" he asked with a completely fake smile, but Asher seemed to buy it.

"Yeah sure kid. Anything for my fans." the older man chuckled and dug in his pocket for a pen.

Eli and Jake exchanged inaudible chuckles as they ran up silently behind the tall perverted ass hole. They tugged on his shoulders, making him fall back onto the ground.

"Hey! What the-"Asher started, but he was cut off by Fitz's hand covering his mouth. Eli and Jake then rid the man of his clothes, only leaving him in his boxers, which had small pink hearts all over it. Fitz gave out a slight chuckle and pinched Asher's cheek.

"Aw! Is Ashy a wee bit of a softie?" he asked in a girlish tone.

Asher looked un-amused, and pretty much shocked. The three boys outnumbered the gawky man as they lifted him and threw him into the dumpster. And before they were done, Fitz kicked him in the balls.

"That ones for Clare!", he yelled in his face.

Eli then closed the lid to the dumpster. All of the boys exchanged well deserved goofy, and proud glances at one another as they listened to the pervert yell and bang his hands inside of the metal dumpster. They then erupted into a contagious laughter as they walked away.

Proud of their achievement, each of the boys were carrying an item of Asher's clothing, knowing if he ever did get out of there, he'd have to drive home half naked. Then they all hopped into the red truck and drove away with a great day's achievement.

"Hey look! His wallet!" Fitz exclaimed after his recent search through Asher's pants in the back seat of the truck.

"So, how about that KFC?" Jake asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's on Asher" Eli inquired then smirked.

The boys then laughed and drove off to get their well-deserved KFC dinner.

**THE END**

Written by Harleigh (imogenmartins) and Renna (lovemesomemunro)

**Thank you for reading! This was super fun to write! We hope you enjoyed it! Review pretty please? : )**


End file.
